an oath to keep
by Tohrue
Summary: KAIORA: It would be their special KEYCHAiN. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨× »


**Tohrue's Note:** A special one shot!

This one shot is dedicated to five lovely amigas. Though I have many friends here on now, these guys I've bonded with incredibly.

**Zanisha:** We've been through thick and thin and almost have the most outragaeous 'spasm attacks. She's simply a gorgeoussss writer and her writing is so .. akdgjalkjg! To put it simply, I feel so worthless when I compare my writing to her's.

**Masigla:**Anna, my banana! She helps me out with my stories and is constantly urging me to update. Whenever I have a new fic. idea, she helps me play around with it until I get it right. She is also such a excellent writer. I adore her stuff.

**Blowing Kisses / Lvkishugs:** I love Amanda like no tomorrow. I'm actually going to California with her this summer. Pretty neat, eh? Yeah, Amanda is just a wonderful writer and she is my buddy despite our arguments we get in alot.

**Emerald31:** Broooooke! Back when I was on SDM (forums), we were tied by #1 with who was in love with Sora the most. We're basically a bit .. .. obsessive, persay? Yes, Brooke is my Sora spazzing buddy that I love so much.

**Piper Ice:** Alexxxxxx. Actually, her name is Taylor but it's confusing with us both being Taylors. XD; I love her soooo much. Her, Brooke, Zanisha, and I all went crazy when I came up with this one fic idea. Honestly, go check out her stuff. She's excellent. :o

Anyways, I love you guys ..  
**&** yeah, this is for you

* * *

"**O**h my gosh, I love this one, Sora!"

"**Y**eah, it's kinda cute .."

"Oh, come on! Of course it's cute! It's a dog!" Elbowing the brunette in the side, she held the key chain of a miniature sickly yellow and orange colored dog with black floppy ears. A happy expression was worn upon its face -- well, if a dog could even look happy, it looked happy. However, she didn't think it really suited her taste so it was soon placed back on the rack.

School was right around the corner and would be starting in just a couple of weeks. The two friends had just completed their school supplies shopping, so now it was time to spend that extra money on locker items, extra adorable folders, whatever whatever. Riku had claimed that the only thing he needed for school was a notebook, a pencil, and a pillow, so it was no surprise when he had decided not to come along with the two for the day.

Continuing to look at the rack of key chains, Kairi sucked on her vibrant colored red sucker as she fully remained concentrated on the endless varieties of keychains. While Sora was deciding on buying some prank items to use on the teachers for the year, she had been concentrating on finding an accessory for her dull white messenger bag. So it was no surprise that when they had entered the store, she went right for the collection of key chains.

The auburn locks though short, were pulled back neatly into a high ponytail. Jean shorts that had rippings & fringes accompanied by a simple pink camisole, the girl was celebrating and enjoying her summer attire in its last full weeks of life. Though the Island was very much in tune with a tropical climate, in the fall it did get rather 'cold' so jeans and tee shirts always became a necessity then. Sora? Psht. Like he cared at all. With his simple red tee shirt and blue Jean shorts, he looked the same as ever.

"Oh, this one is kind of cute .." She held up another keychains that resembled a deformed looking key. Examining it, she giggled in amusement.

Peeking over from another rack, Sora gave it his temporary attention. Seconds later he shook his head in disapproval and stuck out his tongue of pale pink coloring.

"That looks too weird. Who would want a funny looking key as a keychains?"

"I guess you're right."

Kairi put it back hesitantly and spinned the racket around. A new selection of the keychains came. However, just after minutes of searching through those, she didn't find anything that had suited her. Giving up, she pulled herself away and brought herself over to Sora who was now looking at some shiny colored rocks. Ooh, rocks. Who would want funny looking rocks? .. Well, someone with a low IQ like Sora, apparently. Kairi rolled her eyes while stifling back a laugh.

"Find anything, Kai'?"

"Not today. That's fine, though. Let's go pay."

"Okay."

As Sora scooped up a handful of rocks in his hands, they began to head back towards the register. Coming up to it, Sora placed a packet of bubble gum, a cheap fart machine, and those goofy rocks on the counter. Kairi figured the fart machine had something to do with Riku as he would never have been brave enough to bring that to school and use it on someone else. Use it on a girl and she might cry from embarrassment and even spread a filthy rumor about you. Use it on a guy and he just might kick the living Destiny out of you.

"That it?"

"Yup!"

"14.98, please."

The boy began to dig into his pockets for the change for the items while Kairi curiously looked inside the glass case of the register counter. Some 'invaluable' trinkets inside, nothing really caught her eye. An expensive sketchbook, another funny looking key; just a bit bigger, a vintage box of Sea Salt Ice Cream -- what was that, more junk, blah blah blah .. But then something caught her eye.

"Wait! I want that!"

Pointing and indicating to the object in the case, the man at the register gave the red head a funny look before mumbled something and sliding open the glass on the opposite side. His hand went in, removed it from its place, and then placed it back atop the counter of bamboo holdings. His digits tapped upon a couple of keys until finally the price rang up on the miniature screen. 38.00.

She was almost tempted to put it back at this point, but something inside of her was screaming that she needed it. Hesitantly she went in her purse and took out her wallet. Opening it, bills were taken out. Biting the bottom of her lip with her shiny pearly whites, she knew that she wouldn't be buying any lunch at the cafe this week. Because there went her cash that had been meant to last her until the evening of Sunday.

"So, uh, why's that so expensive? It looks kinda .. eh," Sora asked curiously.

"Pfft. There's some old myth behind it and supposedly it holds priceless value. There's a story that long ago a princess's lover went out to war without any warning. Heartbroken, she sailed across the sea and to a whole other world. It took forever until she found him, but when she did, he was almost doomed to die. With a fate like his, he was destined to fight the leader that had started this whole uproar of war against countries and worlds. And though she couldn't go with him despite her endless begging, she gave him this for good luck and for him to remember she was always with him. It turned out that he did defeat that ruler, but he never saw the princess again for their two worlds were now not one. She eventually remarried at force and when he somehow came to learn of the news, he wept so much that his tears formed a sea and he eventually died by putting so much energy into crying. However, an Island was formed eventually over time, supposedly because of THIS thing's power. It became buried in the ground as the Island became finally whole. But eventually, years later, someone dug it up and look where it is now."

Sora and Kairi stared at the man, a little at loss for words. Obviously someone had told the story quite a number of times.

"Here you go!"

Handing the bag that contained the precious item, Kairi hesitantly took it. She continued a bit frozen in place, before Sora suddenly grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her away and out of the store.

Once outside, they immediately began to head back down the street of shops. An intense silence exchanged before them. Either they were taken back by the story or were just weirded out at how a forty year old could make up such fibs to sell a measly little object.

While walking, Kairi took it out of the bag.

It was a little .. different looking, but it certainly held beauty. Much like that of an exotic flower in shape, its colors certainly matched up to its beautiful state. Though it wasn't exactly a 'key chain,' Kairi was almost positive that she could break some sort of a hole into and put a chain around it for her back pack. Though it almost made her a little hesitant to make it a keychains as if changing it might just destroy the beauty it contained.

"You're weird," Sora wrinkled his nose.

"Huh! What did I do!"

"You bought a silly expensive item with all of your money."

"Hey, I have two dollars left!"

Teasingly, she elbowed him into the side.

"Well, I guess it's kind of pretty looking .."

"Oh, you know it is! Don't deny it!"

"Fine, fine, it is!"

Laughing, the two walked side by side as they eventually left the streets of town and began to walk down the path that led into the forest of the Island. Their topic of talk soon changed away from the keychains that Kairi had purchased and onto other things. Like school, friends, the latest gossip, plans for tomorrow, etceteras etceteras; normal things that most teenagers communicated upon. Someway or another though, their talk came back upon the 'frozen' flower she'd bought.

"So it's just gonna be your keychains?"

"Well, yeah, I guess .." she added blankly.

"That's kind of boring."

"Hm, I guess you're right .." A funny formation of her lips was made as she stared back at it in her hand. Ever since she'd pulled it out of the bag, it been kept in her possession. It was almost afraid as if she was afraid to let it go -- almost that if it was let out of her sight, she might never see it again.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"I know! I know! We can make .. an OATH on it!"

"An oath?" Sora added almost in a weirded out tone.

"Yes!" Stopping in her tracks, she placed herself in front of Sora so that his way of walking would stop as well. Holding the to-be keychains directly in front of the both of them, a smile of satisfaction immediately came upon her expression as in result of how happy she was at her 'clever' thought she'd managed to come up with.

"I, Kairi, hereby promise I will stick with Sora until the end! And if he ever needs my help or protection, I will hereby help and protect him! **And **if the situation is ever so desperate, I will hereby lend 'Oathkeeper' to you to help protect and watch over you!"

Sora stared at Kairi in confusion. His cheeks were feeling a bit hot -- either because they were out of the shade from the leaves of the palm trees or he was just .. well, embarrassed? Nah. Just the fact that Kairi was using all these words and were directing them towards HIM -- Sora!

"Well, uhm, er .." he stumbled and stuttered as he nervously reached to rub the back of his neck. "I, uh, Sora, promise I'll still with Kairi until the end and if she .. erm .. ever needs me to p-protect her or help her out, I'll be there. And if the situation is desperate, I'll .. uhm .. r-risk my life!"

Both Kairi and Sora stared at each other now -- whether it was out of disbelief or feelings slowly started to show signs of surfing. But finally the girl interrupted it with a laugh before she held Oathkeeper to her lips and _kissed_ it. Before she could get any reaction out of him, it was soon pressed to **his** lips forcibly as they were planted on the other side. This was surely the factor to make Sora look like a burning flame.

"Okay, let's go home!"

She pulled the ornament away from his lips and then rested it back at her side in her own grasp. Acting as if it was no big deal, she suddenly grabbed for his hand and began to pull him onwards back on their path.

Staring at the back of her head as she lead him, thoughts that he didn't even know he could think, started to flood inside of his head. _Wait. Does this mean she might like me? I thought she liked Riku. Why would she say all that? But wait, we're friends so friends have to say that kind of stuff, right? Because that's normal? Wait. But Riku doesn't tell me that stuff! But then again if he did, I would be pretty weirded out .._ However, his expression soon relaxed and a smile came on.

He knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note**: I don't know how I feel about this fic, but it was mainly published out of love .. so .. ;gets shot; 


End file.
